


Dancing with the Sun

by battle_goats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Courtship, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Omega Verse, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's the only unmated omega on the team.  So it comes as a massive surprise when Ushijima approaches to pay him court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of Something New

Practice was over and Daichi had promised the team steam buns from Sakanoshita. They clustered together as they walked out of the school gates, their chattering tired but excited for the day’s end. Nishinoya and Tanaka’s voices carried the farthest as they talked. They tried to drag Hinata into their antics as they jogged around the group. The only thing stopping Hinata from joining in was the fact that he had to wheel his bike along. Nishinoya and Tanaka pulled ahead of the team only to pull up short when someone approached them.

“Sawamura Daichi?” a low voice asked. His face partially obscured by the darkness. His school uniform wasn’t immediately recognizable to most of them.

“Who are you?” Daichi asked as he stepped forward. He already knew Tanaka was standing behind his left shoulder, trying to use his “intimidating” face. The stranger stepped into the circle of light created by the street lamp he stood by.

“Ushijima? What are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to ask your permission to court the first year omega, Hinata Shouyou,” he stated plainly.

“Shouldn’t you be asking his parents?” Daichi asked.

“Hinata’s parents are both betas. They have given me their permission, but as his team captain, and his alpha leader, I must ask you as well.” Ushijima explained. Daichi had forgotten that Hinata was born to beta parents.

“Hinata, come here,” Daichi glanced behind him. Hinata was barely visible behind Kageyama and Tsukishima. Hinata handed his bicycle off to Yamaguchi and pressed forward to stand next to Daichi. “Do you accept Ushijima’s suit?” Daichi asked. Hinata glanced nervously between the two alphas. When he’d first met Ushijima in person, he’d been nearly overwhelmed by his presence. Everything about him was classic alpha. He was tall, broad-shouldered and dominated his chosen sport. He was as close to being a powerful warrior alpha from the old stories as he could get. Quite frankly, he was the one of the most intimidating alphas Hinata had ever met.

“Please accept this, as a token of my sincerity,” Ushijima held something small in his large hands. He bowed as he held it out, shocking the entire team. He bowed low enough to place himself below Daichi. Hinata reached out and took the gift from Ushijima’s hands. Those large, strong hands trembled ever so slightly, Hinata noticed. The gift turned out to be a glass figure of a sunflower. Hinata normally wasn’t one for delicate things like this, but it was beautifully done.

“Ah, Ushijima-san, I accept your suit,” Hinata said quietly. He smiled nervously up at the tall alpha. When Ushijima looked at him, and a tiny smile tugged at the older’s lips, Hinata’s breath caught in his throat. He really hoped he’d be able to get a full smile out of the stoic boy someday.

“Then perhaps, may we exchange phone numbers to stay in contact?” Ushijima asked. He reached into a small pocket of his duffel bag and pulled out his cell phone. Hinata reached into his own bag for his. With a quick tap, their contact information was exchanged.

“Thank you for the gift,” Hinata said. It felt strange to speak so formally, but he knew it was necessary.

“No, thank you for accepting my suit. I hope we may build a strong relationship between us, no matter how it may turn out,” Ushijima said before he took his leave to go home. As soon as he was out of sight and earshot, Hinata found himself mobbed by the rest of the team. They nudged and ruffled his hair and congratulated him. As the only unmated omega on the team, they’d constantly been worried about alphas harassing him at tournaments and practice matches. Especially since he tended to run off to the bathroom without telling anyone. It usually fell to Tanaka or Kageyama to fetch him.

“If he does anything to intimidate or force you into something you aren’t ready for, you tell us, okay? Daichi and I will set him straight,” Suga said. Hinata nodded as he cradled the glass sunflower in his hands. He didn’t want to accidentally break it. They continued down the hill to the store where Coach Ukai’s mother was minding the register. It seemed their coach hadn’t made it home just yet.

“Oh, it’s the volleyball team. Welcome,” she smiled warmly at the boys. Daichi quickly ordered the steam buns they were after and she handed them off with a smile. As they exited, she caught sight of the sunflower in Hinata’s hands. “Oh, that’s a pretty thing. Where did you get it from?” she asked.

Hinata blushed as he answered, “it’s my first courting gift.”

“Oho, well you aren’t you a lucky lad. I best hope he’s good to you,” she said. Hinata nodded and followed a waiting Suga out of the shop to get his share of food.

* * *

 

When Hinata stepped through the door, it was to the smell of curry being cooked. “I’m home!” he called as he toed his shoes off and left them at the genkan. He peeked into the kitchen to see his mother humming as she stirred the curry.

“Oh! Shouyou-kun, welcome home! We’re having curry for dinner tonight!” she said brightly. Hinata stared in wonder. His mother usually only made curry for special occasions because she tended to be too tired to make anything that took too long to cook.

“What’s the occasion?” he asked.

“Your first suitor of course!” she chirped. She swept her son into a hug, his face pressed against her shoulder. “Oh, I’m so happy that someone as handsome as that Ushijima-kun has taken an interest in you. He was ever so polite when he came by today. He was even nice to Natsu-chan.”

It was no secret that Natsu was afraid of Kageyama. She thought he had a scary face. Which Hinata agreed with, but she loved everyone else on the team, and they loved her just as much. With Hinata being the only one who was an older sibling, they’d all quietly adopted her as their little sister that they’d all gladly fight to protect.

“Now, what did he give you for your first courting gift?” she asked him, an excited sparkle in her eye. Hinata showed her the glass sunflower and she positively crooned in delight. Hinata wasn’t sure what to make his mother’s excitement.

“Daichi-san and Suga-san agreed to act as our chaperones for dates,” Hinata told her. “Because they’re a bonded pair and Daichi-san is my alpha leader.”

Hinata’s mother hummed in agreement before she ushered him out of the kitchen. Hinata went to his room and stowed his sunflower away where he could see it, but his sister’s ever curious fingers couldn’t get to it. He sighed and sank onto his bed. The day had started out so ordinary, but here he was, being courted by the top ranked volleyball player in the prefecture. It was surreal.

* * *

 

The next morning Hinata received a text message from Ushijima.

**Ushijima: Good morning.**

Hinata’s bike wobbled as he worked to keep it balanced while he tapped out his reply.

**Good morning. I hope you have a good day.**

He stowed his phone in his pocket and rode on to school for morning practice. He was greeted by grinning teammates and a warning from Ukai not to let his new suitor distract him from practice.

Hinata had no trouble keeping that promise. While they had successfully defeated Shiratorizawa and made it into the national tournament, they still had a long way to go if they wanted to advance. He dove into practice with more energy than usual and he found himself with a constant grin on his face. Even when he ended up spacing out long enough for Kageyama to receive a ball into his face. When practice was called to an end and they filtered into the club room to change into their school uniforms, Hinata hummed a tune as he dressed.

“You’re way too happy right now, it’s annoying,” Tsukishima grumbled behind him. Hinata carried on changing, not hearing a word the taller boy said. He grabbed his bag and checked his phone to see a second message from Ushijima wishing him a good day. Hinata smiled and stowed his phone away again.

* * *

 

Classes flew by to lunch and Hinata sat eating the lunch his mother had packed him. His phone chirped in his bag and he quickly pulled it out. It was another text from Ushijima.

**Ushijima: Would you like to have coffee with me this Saturday? There is a nice café close to Shiratorizawa that I would like to take you to.**

Hinata scooped up his phone and rushed up the stairs to find Daichi and Suga.

“Michimiya-senpai, do you know where Daichi-san and Suga-san are?” Hinata asked. She was one of the few third years he knew by name so he didn’t feel too shy asking her.

“They’re in their classroom, don’t worry about interrupting them,” she said with a smile.

“Thanks!” Hinata rushed off. He peaked into the classroom, and sure enough, Daichi and Suga had retreated to the corner and were talking quietly. He approached slowly, suddenly nervous. He felt like a small child about to ask their parents for permission to go outside and play with a new friend he wasn’t sure his parents liked.

“Daichi-san? Ushijima asked about a date on Saturday. He says there’s a café by Shiratorizawa we can go to,” Hinata said.

“Saturday? Well, we don’t have afternoon practice that day. Get an address and time from him, and let him know we’ll meet him there,” Daichi said. Hinata nodded and quickly tapped out his reply. A moment later his phone chirped again. “Saturday at three. He sent me the address to the café too. I wonder if Yachi-chan’s been there,” Hinata mused. The bell rang and he waved to his captain as he hurried off. Daichi noted that a number of alpha heads turned in Hinata’s direction.

Hinata might have only been a first year, but he frequently turned alpha heads wherever he went. He attracted their attention easily in a way that made the rest of the team nervous. His scent was powerful and positively advertised his availability. Daichi had been sure that Tanaka or Kageyama were going to initiate courtship with Hinata. But the spring tournament preliminaries came and went and nothing from either boy. Daichi noted a couple of alpha boys getting up, no doubt to follow after Hinata. A quiet clearing of his throat reminded them that Hinata was on the volleyball team, and not to be touched.

“Oh, come on, Sawamura,” one of them griped. “Just because you and Sugawara have been practically married since first year.”

“Hinata Shouyou is currently being formally courted. If you want a chance with him, you will have to do the same. That means getting permission from his parents and myself.”

“Why you?”

“Hinata’s parents are both betas. As the captain of the volleyball team, I am his alpha leader. And I can tell you right now, Kanagawa, that you are most certainly not good enough for him,” Daichi said. Suga laughed outright at Daichi’s words.

“Be careful, Kanagawa, Daichi is very protective of everyone on the team,” he said.

* * *

 

Saturday came and Hinata was bouncing with nerves. He could barely focus on his classes and he spent so much time fidgeting in his seat that all of his teachers were annoyed with him by the end of the day. But he couldn’t help it. He was so excited and nervous. This was his first date with his first suitor! It might just be a coffee date, but it was still a date. As soon as the bell rang, Hinata was waving his good-byes and out the door. He was in such a rush that he beat Daichi to the gates. He bounced on his feet, waving and smiling at the students who passed. Boys gave him thumbs up and the girls wished him luck as they headed home. While Karasuno High wasn’t a small school, most of the students had known each other most of their lives, and nearly everyone knew each other’s names. At this point, the whole school knew that the smallest of the first year volleyball players was being courted by someone outside the school.

“Hinata! Ready to go?” Daichi asked as he approached. Hinata bounced forward and nodded eagerly.

“Yes! I’m ready!” Hinata chirped.

“Let’s go then, we don’t want to keep Ushijima waiting,” Daichi said. He gave Hinata’s hair a ruffle and they headed down the street to the train station. The train ride was short, but it was long enough for Hinata’s nerves to spike again.

“Ne, Daichi-san?”

“What is it Hinata?”

“Do you think Ushijima will like me?” Daichi chuckled quietly, “if he didn’t like you, he never would have asked for courtship to begin with.”

“I mean – do you think he’ll like me once he knows me? All he really knows about me revolves around volleyball.”

“Isn’t that the case with you? Everything you know about Ushijima has to do with volleyball. You’ve never interacted in a situation outside of a volleyball court. Remember, he has asked for our permission to pay you court. You can decide at any time that you want him to stop. All you have to do is say so, and he has to back off, and if he doesn’t, he’ll have to get through me and the others on the team. Besides, how can he not like you?” Hinata smiled at Daichi’s words.

“Thank you. I’m just really nervous. I didn’t present until my last year of middle school. That one game I played against Kitagawa Daiichi, I hadn’t presented yet. We thought for so long that I was just going to be a beta, it was a complete shock to everyone when I turned out an omega. Especially since I admit that I’m not very well educated on how to be an omega.”

“You’ll be fine, and you know Suga will always be willing to answer any questions you have.”

“Thanks, Daichi-san,” Hinata smiled thinly. The train announced their stop was next, so both boys stood and prepared to hop off. When the train stopped and they were faced by a crush of people, Daichi immediately wrapped an arm around Hinata’s shoulders and guided him forward. He had no intention of letting Hinata be crushed by larger people while in his care. They made it onto the platform, and Hinata was beet red while Daichi glared at the shutting doors. Someone had tried to grab a feel of Hinata’s ass while getting on the train. Daichi had managed to divert their hand and growled in warning. Luckily, with the press of bodies, the offending alpha was forced onto the train and away from the two students.

“Are you okay, Hinata?” Daichi asked. Hinata nodded quickly and reached for his phone.

“Yeah, I’m fine. That’s never happened before. Most adult alphas don’t really notice me. Once, one at the store said I looked like too much of a little kid to be a presented omega,” Hinata said. He brought up the address to the café they were supposed to meet Ushijima at on his phone and quickly did a quick search for directions. Daichi hummed in thought at Hinata’s words, but he wasn’t given much time to think it over before Hinata was dragging him out of the train station and out onto the street.

“The directions say it’s not far from here, so we should be there soon,” Hinata said. And so they walked along, Hinata carefully frowning at the directions. He definitely didn’t want to get them lost. It didn’t take them too long to find the café. It was situated on a corner, and there seemed to be a number of students going in and out the doors.

“Look, Daichi-san, we’re here!” Hinata exclaimed. Daichi chuckled at Hinata’s exuberance. The crossed the street and stepped inside the café. The air was comfortably warm, and the smell of coffee, cocoa and sugar filled the air and Hinata found himself calming down. Just a little bit. He scanned the room, looking for Ushijima. Daichi came up behind him.

“He’s over there in the corner, Hinata. Oh, looks like he’s already ordered something for you,” Daichi nudged Hinata forward. Hinata took a deep breath and finally stepped forward. He approached the table quietly. He stood there for a moment before Ushijima looked up from the book he was reading.

“Hi!” Hinata chirped. He could feel his face heating with a blush. Ushijima rose from his seat.

“Hello, Hinata. Please, have a seat. I took the liberty of ordering for you, I hope you do not mind.”

“It-it’s fine! If you left it up to me, I’d probably never be able to pick anything,” Hinata admitted with a laugh. He slipped into the seat across from Ushijima and glanced at what had been ordered for him. It was a cold drink that looked like it was more chocolate than coffee, and it was piled high with whip cream and chocolate syrup. He cautiously took a sip through the straw, his eyes widening when he tasted it.

“Do you like it?” Ushijima asked. Hinata nodded.

“It’s delicious,” he said.

“Hinata, I’ll be right over there if you need anything,” Daichi said as he tapped Hinata on the shoulder. Daichi sat down a few tables away. Close enough to keep an eye on them, but not so close as to overhear their entire conversation.

Hinata returned his attention to Ushijima, who had put his book away and was sipping from a coffee cup. Hinata’s nervousness began to return and he shifted in his seat. He looked around the café. There were a few groups of girls huddled together, eating snacks and looking at their phones. A few couples were seated around the café, talking quietly. They all looked completely at ease with each other.

“Is something wrong?” Ushijima asked. Hinata turned back to him and shook his head. He hastily took a long gulp of his drink.

“I’m just a little nervous,” Hinata said finally.

“That’s fine. If you weren’t nervous, I would be concerned,” Ushijima said. “I would like for you to be comfortable in my company over time. We know very little of each other at the moment. But what I do know about you, I find myself impressed.”

“Impressed? With me?”

“Yes. From what I understand, your volleyball skills were considered rather subpar when you joined Karasuno’s volleyball club. But now, you are an integral part of the team, a team that will be representing Miyagi come spring.” Hinata blushed at Ushijima’s words. “Moreover, you can be quite humble when it comes to your abilities. You aspire to be your team’s ace, knowing that you aren’t a particularly well-rounded player. You have ambition, but you are not overly proud. You have the qualities that all athletes should aspire to exhibit. Why should I not be impressed by you, Hinata Shouyou?” Hinata’s entire face was aflame. How did he even respond to Ushijima?

“Yeah, but you’re you! You’re one of the best high school athletes in the country. You’re the captain of your team and people look up to. I’m just…just me. I’m short, and I’m a terrible student and the only thing I can really do is run and jump.”

“There is more to you than just that. If that was not the case, I would not have thought to pursue you,” Ushijima insisted, “I want to get to know you in any capacity that you will allow. That’s all there is to it. And should our relationship change along the way, then we will face that change together. Is that okay with you?”

Hinata pushed his drink aside and stretched his arms across the table. He placed them on Ushijima’s, noting that they were trembling just as much as they had been the day he’d approached Hinata.

“Yes. That’s more than okay with me,” Hinata said. Then, he smiled. His eyes squinted slightly with the motion, and with the setting sun coming through the window behind him, it set his hair aflame and lent him a golden glow that momentarily stilled Ushijima’s breath. This would be a journey for the both of them. But if Ushijima would be allowed a glimpse of such a beautiful sight as this, he would welcome any challenge.


	2. Step By Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night conversations, asshole classmates and a supportive Kageyama.

Ushijima groaned when his phone beeped multiple times in quick succession. He reached for his phone and cursed when it blinked the ungodly hour of two in the morning at him. He also had four new LINE messages from Hinata.

_What is so important that he had to message me now?_

He unlocked his phone, smiling just a little at his background. It was a photo of Hinata that had been featured in a magazine that had been highlighting each prefectural representative at nationals. It was a shot of Hinata at the zenith of his characteristic jump. Arms poised to spike a perfectly set ball. Ushijima tapped the LINE app and waited for it to load. He brought up his messages with Hinata to read the new ones.

**Hinata: Do you know what a Lucifer Dogfish is?**

The second message was a link to a Wikipedia page. Ushijima wasn’t sure he wanted to click on it.

**Hinata: I want to combine with a Lucifer Dogfish.**

**Hinata: Because then I’d be 2 m tall!**

Giving in to his curiosity, Ushijima finally clicked on the link. After reading the paragraph of the article, he switched back over to LINE, trying to figure out how to respond to Hinata’s non-sequitor. Finally, he blearily began to type out a response.

**To Hinata: Even if you combined with one, your eye level would still be really low because the fish would just be sitting on top of your head. That’s what you meant by combine, right?**

**To Hinata: Besides, there’s nothing wrong with your height now. You’re small and cute the way you are.**

**Hinata: I hadn’t thought about that. I guess combining with one really wouldn’t make a lot of difference anyway.**

**Hinata: But still, being that tall would be so cool. I could actually reach stuff in the kitchen without a stool.**

**To Hinata: I guess that would be more convenient.**

**To Hinata: Now please go to sleep, we both have school in the morning. I’ll talk to you later.**

Ushijima put his phone down and rolled over. When his phone beeped again, he decided that it could wait until he was properly awake later to look at it.

 

Hinata spent the entire morning blushing wildly. As he walked from the bicycle stands to the club room, he read the messages Ushijima had sent him the night before.

_He thinks I’m cute. He thinks I’m cute!_

Hinata tucked away his phone and tried to get his blushing under control. He knew if he walked through the door in such a state, he wouldn’t hear the end of it from Nishinoya and Tanaka. Those two had a sixth sense when it came to everyone else’s relationships and when things had happened. Hinata paused in front of the door and took a deep breath to steady himself. He pulled the door open and stepped inside.

“Morning!” he greeted. His greeting was returned and Nishinoya quickly approached.

"Why are you trying so hard not to smile?” Nishinoya asked. Hinata backed away. He hadn’t thought he’d be found out so quickly.

“Yeah, what has you in such a good mood?” Tanaka asked. Hinata fought not to smile further. He silently pulled out his phone and showed them what Ushijima had said.

“Oho! This is good thing, Shouyou. When people are drunk or tired, they’re at their most honest, so you know he wasn’t just saying it to say it,” Nishinoya said. Hinata could feel his ears burning. Hinata put his phone away again and began to change out of his uniform and into his practice clothes.

As soon as they were in the gym, Hinata was able to put thoughts of Ushijima aside and managed to concentrate on practice and improving his receives. The team ran through their drills, all of them showing steady improvement as they went.

Tsukishima was supposed to serve the ball toward him, but his aim still sucked so Hinata ended up having to dive for the ball. He felt rather than saw the ball connect with his hand, and he watched it bounce up, moving towards the net.

“Nice receive, Hinata!” Suga’s voice called behind him. Hinata hopped up from his prone position

“Thanks, Suga-san,” Hinata grinned cheerfully as he ran back into line as Kageyama stepped forward to receive.

After more drills, Coach Ukai whistled for the end of practice and the team scrambled to put clean up. As soon as the gym was clean, they filed out into the club room to change. The club room was filled with the sound of their chatter as they changed as slowly as they could. They knew that if they took too long, Takeda-sensei would inevitably barge in and scold them.

Hinata’s changed within a few minutes and is poking away at his phone. There were no new messages from Ushijima. He put his phone away and shuffled out of the club room to go to class. Now that the high energy of practice dissipated, Hinata could feel how tired he actually was. He really wished he’d been able to fall asleep the night before, and regretted waking up Ushijima just to have someone to talk to.

Hinata headed to class, hoping to stay awake. He didn’t need any teachers scolding him for not paying attention in class. Because somehow, every time he got in trouble with a teacher, Daichi and Suga always found out about it. And a scolding from them always felt so much worse than form anyone else he knew. Even his own mother.

He yawned as he stumbled into the classroom and to his seat. Hinata sat down and groaned.

“Hey, Hinata. Was that alpha of yours keeping you up last night?” one of his classmates asked. It was one of the few alphas in his class, and he was leering at Hinata.

“Nah, more like the other way around,” Hinata mumbled.

“Wait, seriously? Hasn’t he been only courting you for like, a month?” he asked in shock. Hinata blinked slowly at him. The words processed slowly, but when they did, Hinata blushed so brightly he could feel the heat coming off of him.

“Wha-no! Nononononononono!!! We were only talking!! We haven’t – I’m not-!” Hinata sputtered.

“So you haven’t let him fuck you yet? If I were him, I’d have given up already if I had to go so long without an omega to fuck,” he said.

“And that’s why no omega is willing to fuck you,” Kageyama said, “don’t listen to him Hinata. You guys are moving at your own pace. Don’t forget that we’ll all make sure his body isn’t found if he does pressure you into sex.”

“K-Kageyama, that’s ridiculous,” Hinata said, “there’s no way you could get away with that.”

The bell rang and their homeroom teacher entered. Everyone scrambled to their seats as roll call began.

It no longer mattered that Hinata was tired. Because his classmate had brought up something he hadn’t really considered. Eventually, Ushijima, like any other healthy alpha, would want to have sex. Assuming of course that he hadn’t already done the deed with someone else before courting Hinata. Sex wasn’t something Hinata thought much of, outside of his own heats. And he’d only had two of them so far. He’d presented less than a year ago, so having had only two heats, he hadn’t had much time to think about sex at all.

Hinata certainly was not ready for sex. The thought of it still terrified him horribly. He knew that it was something a lot of people enjoyed. But he just couldn’t imagine giving up so much control over his own body just for the sake of some pleasure. And while he could admit that Ushijima was handsome, tall, and strong; Hinata definitely knew that he wasn’t ready to see what the alpha’s behavior would be like while under the influence of Hinata’s heat laden scent.

“Hinata-kun, are you paying attention?”

Hinata snapped out of his musings and jumped at the sight of his teacher looming over his desk.

“S-sorry Sensei.”

“You’d best pay attention, Hinata-kun.”

 “Yes, Sensei,” Hinata said. He ducked his head and sighed. Well, today’s school day was off to a less than stellar start.

 

 Hinata grinned when he spotted a tall figure waiting by the school gates. He approached Ushijima with a smile.

 “I wasn’t expecting you today,” he said.

 “I had some extra time. It feels strange, not having practice anymore,” Ushijima said. Ushijima shifted in place, clearly wanting to ask something.

 “I’m sorry about waking you up in the middle of the night,” Hinata said. Ushijima smiled down at him.

 “It’s fine. I didn’t mind,” Ushijima said.

 “And did you mean it, when you told me I was cute?” Hinata asked. He couldn’t help himself, he had to know. A light dusting of pink now colored Ushijima’s cheeks.

 “Yes, I did. That isn’t something I would lie about.”

 "Okay. Um, I think you’re really handsome,” Hinata said quietly. There was a beat of silence and he wasn’t sure if Ushijima had actually heard him. Hinata chanced a look at him and saw that Ushijima’s blush had gotten darker. “Do you want to get some snacks with me? Now that it’s been a month, we’re allowed out in public on our own. Right?”

Ushijima cleared his throat before speaking, “sure. Where would you like to go?”

“You have to try and steamed buns from Sakanoshita. They’re so good!” Hinata gushed. He held onto his bike with one hand and grabbed at Ushijima’s with the other and began to lead him away from the school.

They were halfway down the hill when Hinata realized that he was still holding Ushijima’s hand. He blushed and began to loosen his grip to let go. Ushijima instead laced their fingers together and gave Hinata’s hand a gentle squeeze. Hinata looked up at him in surprise, but Ushijima didn’t say anything. Hinata swiped a thumb across a patch of Ushijima’s skin and looked ahead as they walked.

Never mind what some idiot in his class thought, he was more than happy with just this next step. Because every single step was important to him. He didn’t want to race forward with this. It wasn’t something to just dive into head first. He wanted to enjoy the journey as much as whatever the destination turned out to be. Hinata just knew that he’d come to like the Ushijima he’d been given the opportunity to know.


	3. Moving Ever Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving ever close to their future.

Ushijima blinked down at the lapful of excited ginger. As soon as he’d sat down on the couch, Natsu had plonked down on his knees and started showing him her coloring book. Hinata had run upstairs to his room to put away his school bag and change out of his uniform.

“Ushi-‘nii-chan, do you want to color with me?” she asked. She smiled at him, showing off the gap in her teeth where one of her baby teeth had fallen out, and a new one was growing in.

“Okay,” he said. Ushijima didn’t see the harm in it. She giggled and hopped off his lap. She climbed up the stairs and disappeared for a moment. Steps came back down and the couch shifted a little as Hinata sat down next to him.

“You’re not nervous, being here with my family, are you?” Hinata asked. They were four months into their courtship, and now they had decided that it was time to experience a family dinner. Ushijima had opted to go first and have dinner at the Hinata household.

“A little. I am an only child and have no experience around younger children. I spoke to your parents briefly when I first approached them, but it was very formal.”

“Don’t worry. My mom practically loved you after that first meeting. Natsu’s already attached to you. And I like you too,” Hinata admitted. Ushijima turned to look at him and took in the fetching blush running across Hinata’s cheeks.

Natsu appeared around the couch and settled down on Ushijima’s knees again. She handed him one of her coloring books and a handful of colored pencils.

“Do you want to color Totoro, Pokemon, or Yuki Onna?” Natsu asked him as she displayed the coloring books to him. The one she referred to as the Yuki Onna, Ushijima vaguely recognized from a Disney film he hadn’t seen.

“Totoro,” he replied. Natsu happily handed it off to him and she slipped off the couch and made herself comfortable at the coffee table. Ushijima glanced at her and flipped through the book for a blank page. It was mostly filled in, and he could see where her coloring had improved as she went. Though he noted that a number of pages had been colored in by Hinata.

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to,” Hinata told him. Ushijima shrugged.

“I don’t mind. I want to get along with her, after all,” Ushijima said. He picked up a color pencil and began coloring in the trees in the background of the image. Hinata reached for the Pokemon book and flipped to a half finished page depicting a number of water-type Pokemon in a swimming pool.

Ushijima and Hinata moved to sit at the coffee table and the three colored in silence until Hinata’s mother called them in for dinner. Natsu hopped up and waited for the two boys to stand as well. She reached her hands up towards Ushijima.

“Will you carry me, Ushi-‘nii?” she asked. Ushijima carefully scooped her up and set her on his shoulders. He walked carefully into the dining room, ducking through the doorway so Natsu wouldn’t hit her head. Once at the table, he set her back down on the ground.

Natsu folded her legs under her body as she sat down and waited impatiently as Ushijima and Hinata sat as well. They all said their thanks and began to eat. It was several minutes before anyone really spoke, until Hinata’s father decided to break the silence.

“Ushijima-kun, have you made a decision on where you’ll be going to university?” he asked.

“A number of schools have been recruiting me rather aggressively, but I have been able to narrow it down to schools that are here in Miyagi. Should things go well between us, I would not wish to find myself too far away. My parents have been pushing for the one in Saitama, but they understand why I may choose not to go there.”

“Saitama is rather far from here,” Hinata’s mother said quietly.

“Yes, it is,” Ushijima agreed.

Hinata stared up at him in surprise. He hadn’t expected Ushijima to factor Hinata into his university plans. It was nice to know that Ushijima was thinking about him. Ushijima smiled down at him. Hinata smiled back and returned to eating his dinner.

Once dinner was over, Ushijima thanked Hinata’s mother for dinner. Hinata dragged Ushijima back into the living room and immediately curled up against the older boy as he turned the television on. Ushijima slowly wrapped an arm around Hinata’s waist and pulled him a little closer. Hinata rested his head against Ushijima’s shoulder. The news reel ran to their unseeing eyes, both too focused on the feel of the other. Ushijima was a heater against Hinata’s side, and the weight of his arm made Hinata feel incredible safe and secure.

Ushijima could feel the bundle of energy that Hinata was trying to hold in. He could feel the play of muscles under his hand and the temptation to slip his hand under Hinata’s shirt and feel the softness of his skin. He refrained from giving in to it. He knew that Hinata wouldn’t be ready yet. Hinata was still very shy and innocent.  
Hinata shifted a little closer to Ushijima and sighed.

“Shouyou-kun, the bath is ready,” Hinata’s mother said. Hinata sat up and turned to look at her through the doorway.

“Okay,” he slipped out of Ushijima’s hold.

“Ushijima-kun, the snow is really starting to come down, and it looks like it’s going to be a read storm. You’re welcome to stay here for the night. We can pull out a futon for you if you’d like,” she said to him.

“I’d like to call my parents and talk to them first,” Ushijima said.

“I can talk to them as well, if you’d like,” she said. Ushijima nodded as he dug around for his phone. He dialed his home and his father answered almost immediately.

“Father, there is a storm and it is unsafe to travel home. Hinata-san has offered to allow me to stay the night,” he explained.

“I would like to speak to Hinata-san,” his father said. Ushijima handed his phone to Hinata’s mother and moved away to allow her to speak in some privacy.

“We have a spare futon that he can use,” she said. There was a pause. Her face morphed into that of rage. “I don’t appreciate the insinuation that my son is loose. And I trust Ushijima-kun to be able to control himself around Shouyou-kun, regardless of what he may want to do. Shouyou-kun is a sweet boy and he would do nothing to compromise the relationship that these boys are trying to build together. Now, your son will be staying the night, he will use the futon we provide, and we will set it up in the living room, where there is enough space for him. Shouyou-kun will sleep in his room, and the door will be locked. So, everything will be just fine, and Ushijima-kun will go home in the morning, or when the storm has passed. Have a nice night, Ushijima-san.”

Hinata-san hung up and handed the phone back to Ushijima.

“I’ll just go get you that futon for you. Do you mind shifting the furniture for me, please?” she asked sweetly. Ushijima nodded, still in shock over the sight of a beta verbally flaying his alpha father. It was impressive. Ushijima moved the couch and coffee table out of the way just as Hinata-san returned with the futon. She laid it out on the floor.

“Would you like an extra blanket? Unfortunately, my husband doesn’t have any old clothes that would fit you, so we don’t have anything to lend you.” she asked him.

“That will be fine but I believe I may need another blanket,” he said. Hinata-san disappeared to fetch another blanket for him.

Hinata appeared on the stairs in his pajamas. Which consisted of a pair of sweatpants and a large t-shirt. A shirt that because of the stretched collar, hung off one shoulder. Ushijima took a deep breath. That flash of skin, skin that was pink and warm from the bath.

“Ushijima?” Hinata asked. Ushijima was jolted out of his increasingly inappropriate thoughts by the sound of Hinata’s voice.

“I will be spending the night because of the storm,” Ushijima explained.  
“Oh, okay then. Well, I’m, um, going to go to bed now. So good night,” Hinata stuttered. He darted forward and with a hop, he braced himself on Ushijima’s shoulders and gave him a peck on the cheek. Hinata was up the stairs in a flash.

Ushijima had barely enough time to process it when Hinata-san returned with a blanket.

“Are you alright?” she asked.

“Aa, Hinata kissed me on the cheek,” he said. Hinata-san smiled before she burst into laughter.

“Your face is so red right now, Ushijima-kun,” she said. Ushijima ducked his head in embarrassment. “Well, good night. Sleep well.”

She disappeared up the stairs. Ushijima stripped out of his shirt and pants and climbed under the covers of his futon. He fought to push the sight of Hinata in that shirt aside so that he could fall asleep, and when he finally did it was to the thought of Hinata’s weight and warmth by his side.

* * *

 

Ushijima awoke to the feel of someone shaking his shoulder. When he opened his eyes, he saw Hinata hovering over him.

“Good morning, Ushijima,” he chirped. Ushijima sat up and dragged Hinata into his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around Hinata’s waist and buried his nose against Hinata’s throat. He smelled so good. Hinata squeaked in surprise.

“Shouyou,” Ushijima said. His voice was soft, but rough from sleep. His hands slipped under Shouyou’s shirt and splayed over the skin of his back. “Shouyou.” He nosed at Shouyou’s neck, the urge to nibble at the supple flesh of Shouyou’s neck was strong and he fought it down.

“W-Wakatoshi?” Shouyou asked slowly. Then he giggled.

“What?”

“Your name is so big. Like, it feels too long, and too big. Can I just give you a nickname?” Shouyou asked.

“Like what?” Ushijima asked.

“Can I just call you ‘Toshi?” Shouyou asked.

“That’s fine, if that’s what you feel like,” Wakatoshi said. Shouyou’s arms looped around Wakatoshi’s neck.

“Were you okay with me kissing you yesterday?” Shouyou asked.

“Yes. I’d like to kiss you properly if you’re okay with that,” Wakatoshi said.

“Okay.”

Wakatoshi removed his hands from under Shouyou’s shirt and cupped his cheeks. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Shouyou’s. They pulled apart and Shouyou sighed.

“That felt nice,” he whispered. “Do that again?”

They kissed again. Shouyou’s lips were a little chapped, but pliant to Wakatoshi’s ministrations. Teeth nibbled at Shouyou’s lower lip until Shouyou moaned softly. Shouyou shyly parted his lips and swiped his tongue across Wakatoshi’s lips. Wakatoshi was about to take their kiss further when a noise distracted them.

A giggle sounded at the door.

“Mama, ‘nii-chan and Ushi-‘nii are smooching!”

The boys jumped apart to see Natsu standing at the door, she was giggling at them.

“Natsu!” Shouyou snapped. Wakatoshi buried his face in Shouyou’s neck to hide how bright his blush was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always felt that Ushijima's first name sounds rather old-fashioned. Like it's more suited to someone's 90 year old grandfather. It wouldn't surprise me if he was named after some dead relative.


	4. Hurdles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou meets Wakatoshi's parents and things don't go the way they should.

After two months of messed up schedules, Shouyou was finally getting to meet Wakatoshi’s parents. Thanks to everyone’s differing schedules, there wasn’t one day where Wakatoshi’s parents, Wakatoshi, or Shouyou were available. But it was finally happening. Shouyou had decided to wear his school uniform properly in an attempt at making a good impression.

Wakatoshi opened the door for him, and Shouyou entered the house.

“Please excuse the intrusion!” Shouyou cried cheerfully. A beautiful woman approached from one of the doorway.

“Oh, you must be Hinata-kun,” she crowed. She approached both boys and folded Shouyou into a tight hug. Her scent was incredibly sweet and reminded Shouyou of some kind of flower he couldn’t remember the name of. But her hug was firm and warm and Shouyou kind of didn’t want it to end. Wakatoshi took Hinata’s coat, scarf and bag and hung it up on the rack by the door.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Ushijima-san,” Shouyou said when she finally let go of him. .He bowed to her as he waited for a response.

“Oh, he is wonderful, Wakatoshi-kun. You picked out a good one,” she gushed. Shouyou straightened up in time to see Wakatoshi blush.

“Mother, please,” the older teen grumbled.

“Really, Wakatoshi-kun, there’s no need to be embarrassed. Now, we’re having refreshments, as I’m sure you’re both feeling a bit hungry after your classes. Come along now,” she said firmly. Both boys followed after her and were led to the family room. The house was definitely more Western in style than traditional. There was a family room set with a sofa, loveseat and armchair. In the center of the room was a large coffee table set for tea and snacks and a large television hung on the wall, though it wasn’t turned on.

Wakatoshi nudged Shouyou into the room.

“Father, this is Hinata Shouyou. Shouyou, this is my father,” Wakatoshi introduced them. He held his breath as Shouyou bowed low and said his own greeting. Wakatoshi’s father looked up from the folder of papers he was reading. He gave Shouyou a once over, and returned to his report.

“We are still awaiting the arrival of more guests. In the meantime, I will get to know Hinata,” he said curtly.

“Yes father,” Wakatoshi responded as he reached for the tea set to serve him and Shouyou. Once a cup of tea was sitting before them, along with a tiny plate with even smaller sandwiches and cookies did Wakatoshi’s father begin his questions.

“Hinata, what are your family’s presentations?” he asked.

“Ah, both my parents are betas and my little sister hasn’t presented yet,” Shouyou said. He took a nervous sip of tea, glad for the veritable mountain of sugar Wakatoshi had poured into it.

“And what do your beta parents do?” Ushijima-san asked. Shouyou wasn’t sure he liked the way the man said it.

“My dad works at a small law firm just outside of Sendai. My mother stays at home,” Shouyou answered.

“What are your academics like?”

Shouyou tensed up. He should have been expecting that questions.

“I’m not in any of the college prep classes, but I do well, otherwise,” he said.

“So no university prospects?”

“There are rumors that universities are already watching the first years from Karasuno. Many are quite invested in their progress,” Wakatoshi jumped in.

“I didn’t ask you, Wakatoshi. But with what little I’ve heard so far, I do not approve of what I see. Not to mention, I suspect inferior blood, if that ridiculous hair color is any indication.”

Shouyou took a deep breath, he didn’t want to have an outburst. It was bad enough that the man didn’t approve of him so far. He was prepared to defend himself when the doorbell rang.

Wakatoshi’s mother bustled out of the kitchen to answer it. Muffled voices form the genkan echoed to the room. Footsteps and then Shouyou caught the scent of an alpha and an unbonded omega. He and Wakatoshi turned as Wakatoshi’s mother led a man and a girl closer to Wakatoshi’s age into the room.

“This is a pleasant surprise dear, I didn’t know Yamagawa-san would be coming today,” Wakatoshi’s mother said. Wakatoshi turned to face his father, a deep frown on his face.

“Wakatoshi, you are to end your courtship with Hinata, and begin courting Yamagawa-san’s daughter. She is of proper breeding, and will not interfere with your future.”

Shouyou jolted in his seat. His hands shook as he struggled to put down his teacup. He barely managed it and he stood quickly.

“Shouyou?” Wakatoshi looked at him. Shouyou couldn’t bring himself to look at Wakatoshi. He fought down the horrible thoughts running through his hea

“It’s obvious that I’m not welcome here. Thank you for your hospitality, Ushijima-san, I won’t intrude any further,” Shouyou bowed to Wakatoshi’s mother. He hurried down the hall and shoved his feet into his shoes and grabbed his bag and coat. He ran out of the house and towards the nearest friendly face he knew.

Shouyou frantically pushed the doorbell to Yachi’s apartment as he fought off tears.

“Hello?” Yachi’s voice sounded through the speaker.

“Yachi-chan, can I come in?” he asked.

“Hinata-kun? Okay, let me come down and get you.”

The speaker went silent and a few minutes later, Yachi was letting him into the building. One look at his tear streaked face and she was dragging him into a hug.

“Come inside. My mom’s away on a business meeting and I don’t think she’ll mind that you’re here,” she said. Yachi brought him to her apartment and pushed him down on the couch and threw a blanket over his shoulders.

“I’ll make some hot chocolate and we can talk,” she said. Shouyou didn’t miss that she’d scooped up her phone on her way to the kitchen.

* * *

 

Once she’d plied him with a massive mug of hot chocolate, Yachi cuddled up next to him and waited for his hands to stop shaking.

“I’m so stupid,” he began, “I thought – I thought that things were going so well. I should have known it was all too good to be true.”

“What happened?” Yachi pressed gently. She carded her fingers through Shouyou’s thick hair.

“Ushijima took me to meet his parents. Everything has been going so great. I actually thought that it’d go so well. But his dad. His dad hates me. He even fucking called someone he knows to bring over their omega daughter to be there. And then – and then he tells Ushijima to break things off with me and court her instead.”

He started to cry again. Yachi took the mug from his hands and set it down out of the way. Yachi folded him up in her arms and let him cry.

Shouyou hated this. He’d never thought he’d draw the attention of someone like Ushijima Wakatoshi. And just things were going amazingly, this happens. He felt utterly humiliated. But he never expected it to hurt so much. He’d been upset when they lost to Aoba Johsai at the Inter High, he’d been disappointed in middle school when he’d lost to Kitagawa Daiichi. But this was so much worse. His chest hurt and his hands still shook where they gripped Yachi’s shirt. She didn’t say a word, but continued to run her fingers through his hair until the doorbell rang.

The sudden sound made him pause and Yachi carefully untangled them to open the door. Suga, Noya, and Yamaguchi piled into the apartment. They immediately joined Shouyou on the couch where he was enveloped in their arms. Shouyou was squished between the four other omegas and he felt incredibly warm and safe with them all. Yachi and Suga began piling blankets and pillows on the ground and Noya immediately dragged Shouyou to the floor where they piled together for warmth against the late winter chill. It didn’t take long for all of them to fall asleep together as they huddled up to offer Shouyou comfort and support.

When Yachi’s mother came home from work, she was shocked to see a pile of omegas asleep on her living room floor. She quietly threw one more blanket over them and retreated to her room.

* * *

 

The end of the year drew ever close, and with finals looming, the third years finally retired from the club. A simple ceremony saw Daichi passing the reigns of the club over to Ennoshita. There was a surprising amount of tears, but one word from Coach Ukai had them scrambling back to work.

After they returned form Nationals, having survived two rounds before being eliminated, Shouyou had become increasingly distant from the team. He’d played well in Tokyo, even if the team noticed that he’d definitely been off his game. It hadn’t taken long for the team to find out about what had happened with Ushijima, even if Shouyou had completely refused to talk about it. Tanaka was ready to storm Shiratorizawa and punch Ushijima in the face for it. It only took a lot of convincing and a distracting kiss given to him by Ennoshita.

The school year ended, and the third years said their final good-byes. Kiyoko and Yachi’s relationship moved forward with them bonding well before the one year mark of their courtship. Asahi gave Noya the second button off his gakuran. Noya had been in shock, but filled with joy over it.

They had two weeks off, and now it was the beginning of the new school year. But there was something wrong. Shouyou hadn’t shown up to practice. Kageyama reported that he’d been in class, but lost track of the small omega in everyone’s rush to go home. Noya had tried contacting Shouyou, but had gotten no response.

Ennoshita and Noya finally made their way to Shouyou’s house to find out what was wrong. When Shouyou’s mother opened the door, she immediately moved aside for them.

“He hasn’t been himself since he went to meet Ushijima-kun’s parents. He hasn’t really talked about Ushijima-kun lately, either. Do you know what happened?” she asked.

“There was – an incident at Ushijima’s, involving his father. It’s strained their relationship. I don’t really know if they’re even still courting, really,” Nishinoya said. She led the two boys up the stairs to Shouyou’s room.

“Please help him. I’m so worried, and we really liked Ushijima-kun,” she said before she walked away.

Ennoshita knocked on the door.

“Hinata, can we come in?” Ennoshita asked. There was a muffled voice and Nishinoya opened the door. Shouyou was huddled on his bed, his blanket pulled tightly around his body. Nishinoya hopped onto the bed next to the other boy and searched through the folds for Shouyou’s face.

“Shouyou, when are you coming back to club?” he asked.

“Never. I don’t want to be on the court anymore.”

“What? Why?” Nishinoya asked. Ennoshita dragged Shouyou’s desk chair over and sat down.

“Because every time I played, all I could think about was him. And it makes my chest hurt so much. Like someone’s reached into my chest and is squeezing my heart. I can’t stand it,” Shouyou said. His voice was quiet and it sounded raspy, like he’d barely spoken in weeks.

“Shouyou, have you considered that the reason it hurts so much is because you’re in love with him?” Nishinoya asked him. Shouyou stared at Nishinoya in shock.

“In love?”

“Yeah! When Asahi and I weren’t really talking last year, I felt the same way. I didn’t know what I was experiencing so I felt angry a lot too. But playing with him again, I realized what it was. It seemed so obvious afterwards. I couldn’t imagine not being bonded to him now. Asahi-san means so much to me. And, I have you to thank for part of that. You convinced him to at least come back to practice. You need to talk to Ushijima. Get his side of things. The way you described it, I think he was just as shocked as you were.”

“Noya-senpai. Were you always so smart?” Shouyou asked in awe. Nishinoya grinned.

“Only when it comes to matters of the heart. So, you need to talk to your man. I promise you, even if you decide to end your courtship to him officially, you’ll be glad you at least talked tings over with him.”

“Okay, thank you,” Shouyou said, a small smile on his face. Noya and Ennoshita stood up to leave.

“One last thing, Hinata. I expect you back in practice, starting Monday,” Ennoshita said in his sternest voice.

“Yes, captain!” Shouyou snapped a salute.

Ennoshita and Nishinoya took their leave from the Hinata household.

“Do you think he’ll be okay?” Ennoshita asked.

“Yeah. I was surprised it affected him so much. But I guess that just proves how deeply he feels for Ushijima,” Noya said. “But enough about that, how are things going with you and Ryuu?”

Ennoshita blushed and nudged Nishinoya in embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would figure I'd finish this chapter the same week that we finally learn about Ushijima's father in canon. And he seems like a genuinely nice guy, but I just wrote a complete asshole. Oh well, I needed conflict, so it served my purpose.


	5. The Sun Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days pass and Wakatoshi is listless.

            “If you walk out that door, you’re no longer welcome in this house.”

            Wakatoshi ignored his father. The only thing he could focus on was the bright orange scarf in his hands. Shouyou had left it behind in his rush to get out. Wakatoshi lurched forward and reached for the door knob.

            “Then, I don’t intend on coming back. Your ploy shows your lack of honor, and I am ashamed to be your son.”

            Wakatoshi pulled the door open and charged out to find Shouyou. He ran down the street and reached the corner, but he couldn’t find the smaller boy. He had no idea which direction Shouyou had gone in.

            “Wakatoshi-kun, come back inside. If you wish to leave, I won’t stop you. But at least come back inside, it’s cold out here,” Wakatoshi’s mother said. She laid a hand on his arm.

            “I need to find him. I need for him to know that I didn’t intend for this to happen. What do I do, mother?” he asked.

            “You will find a way to fix this. But you need to give him some time. What’s happened is incredibly upsetting. What your father did is shocking, but his own father did the same thing. It’s how I came to be bonded to him. I’m not entirely surprised by it. Now come inside. I’ll help you get packed,” Wakatoshi’s mother lead him back inside.

            When Wakatoshi came back inside, he was greeted by the girl that had arrived was standing in front of him.

            “May I speak to Ushijima-kun, please?” she asked. Wakatoshi’s mother patted him on the arm and retreated back to the living room.

            “Yes?” Wakatoshi asked. He fidgeted with the scarf in his hands.

            “I’ve spoken to my father, and he had no knowledge of what was to happen today. He isn’t happy about it, and neither am I. Needless to say, they will be having words at work.”

            “Thank you. But now I have other things to worry about,” Wakatoshi muttered.

            “Good luck with your omega. I hope you guys work things out. You looked very cute together,” she smiled. Wakatoshi nodded. He excused himself so he could pack some things.

            He would fix this. He had to.

           

            Later that evening, Semi Eita opened his door to see his former volleyball captain standing on his doorstep. Wakatoshi carried several bags and he looked exhausted.

            “Thank you, for letting me crash here. It means a lot to me,” Wakatoshi said as he stepped inside.

            “It’s fine. I get it, but shit your dad was really that much of an asshole?”

            Wakatoshi nodded. “Now I have to fix what he’s done. I just hope that Shouyou is willing to listen to me. I’ve already tried calling him, but he’s not answered his phone.”

            Wakatoshi was led to the guest room where he left his things.

            “Give him a little time. He looks like the type to bounce back pretty easily,” Semi said, “feel free to make yourself comfortable. I already talked to my parents and they’ve already agreed to let you stay, at least until graduation. Not sure for after that though.”

            “Thank you again. I will do my best to not place a burden upon your family.”

            “Dude, it’s fine. These are some pretty crazy circumstances,” Semi waved off Wakatoshi’s concern, “I just hope that your little piece of sunshine is worth it.”

            “He is. He really is.”

 

            For the next two weeks, Wakatoshi sent messages and left voicemails for Shouyou, but none were answered. He contemplated going to Shouyou’s house, but the idea of essentially cornering the smaller boy in his home wasn’t something he wanted to contemplate. As badly as he wanted to talk to Shouyou, he had no desire to corner him.

            He tried several times to see Shouyou at school, but was turned away at the door politely, but firmly by the team’s faculty advisor. Wakatoshi had argued the first time, only to be taken to task on the fact that he was technically trespassing. So he had walked away. It sucked. He’d really hoped to finally talk to Shouyou, but clearly that wasn’t happening now.

            Before he knew it, Wakatoshi was doing nothing but studying for his end of year exams and had no extra time to think of anything else but school. University loomed ever closer, and Wakatoshi prepared to move to Sendai. If he wanted any hope of getting Shouyou back, he couldn’t go gallivanting to Saitama.

            The school year came to an end and his mother sat in the crowd and applauded enthusiastically as he accepted his diploma. She later gave him a powerful hug and crowed about how incredible her son was. Wakatoshi was glad to be done with school. But not seeing Shouyou standing with his mother, hopping up and down in excitement hurt. He had no doubt that Shouyou would jump up and kiss him in front of the whole school.

            Wakatoshi missed Shouyou deeply. He missed his brilliant smile, his excitement over the smallest things. He missed Shouyou’s intensity. Wakatoshi spent far too much time daydreaming about Shouyou, that he was getting none of his packing done. He was supposed to be packing for university, but was constantly distracted. Most especially when he found the orange scarf Shouyou had left behind. He brought the knitted fabric up to his face and inhaled deeply. Very little of Shouyou’s scent remained on it. Being buried in his dresser, the scent had rubbed off and had been nearly completely replaced by his own. A faint wisp of sweet honey and steamed dough clung to it. Despite the general warmth of the house, Wakatoshi wrapped it around his neck, the slight weight a comfort to the loneliness that had not abated since he last saw Shouyou.

 

            He started university, and the first week blurred together in a rush of classes, syllabi and people desperately trying to worm their way into his life. At this point, he didn’t need new friends, and he certainly didn’t want omegas hanging off of him, trying to entice him in anyway. He tended to crinkle his nose and remove their constantly wandering hands from his person and walk away.

            At the end of his second week of university, Wakatoshi took the train to Karasuno. He needed to see Shouyou again, and he was not taking “no” for an answer this time. He wandered onto Karasuno High’s campus, noting that the only students still around were the ones who stayed for club activities. He located the gym and approached it. He stood at the bottom step, steeling himself to step inside. The sound of a shout came from the door, and a ball bounced out and knocked against his shins.

            Wakatoshi picked up the ball that had rolled out the door.

            “What are you doing here?”

            Wakatoshi looked up to see the alpha with the buzz cut standing in the doorway. The sounds from the gym tapered off. Someone joined the alpha at the door. He smelled like a beta.

            “What brings you here, Ushijima?” he asked calmly.

            “I’d like to speak to Shouyou. Please,” he said.

            “And what makes you think we’ll even allow that. You hurt him greatly. As far as we’re aware, your courtship is over.”

            “No! I have to talk to him. I have to fix this. What my father did was dishonorable and he has suffered for his decision. But please, let me make this right with Shouyou.”

            “That’s up to him. But for now, you’re interrupting our practice. We have a championship to defend, after all,” the beta said, “make sure he leaves, Ryuu.”

            “Sure thing, Chikara.”

            The alpha looked at Ushijima again.

            “We’re all pretty sure that Hinata would forgive you. But you’ll have to prove that you’re worth his forgiveness. None of us will forgive you otherwise.”

            Wakatoshi was prepared for this. He slowly got down on his knees and planted his palms to the ground and lowered his head. He heard the third year swear loudly.

            “Shouyou is it. I will take no other. I have been disowned, and homeless for two months. I chose to stay here in Miyagi. All for him,” Wakatoshi raised his head, “Is that enough for you?” he asked. He dropped his head again when it was completely silent.

            “Get up!”

            Wakatoshi froze. He knew that voice.

            “I said, get up!”

            Wakatoshi raised his head. Standing before him was Shouyou. His face was flushed and there were tears in his eyes. He clutched at the hem of his practice shirt with a knuckle-white grip.

            “You idiot! How could I not forgive you? There’s no one else for me but you.”

            Shouyou launched himself out the door, and Wakatoshi scrambled to catch him. He held Shouyou close, reveling in the feel of him. The smell of honey, steamed dough, and sweat filled his nose, and Shouyou was so warm beneath his hands. Nothing had ever felt so right in the world.

            “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I never should have let that happen. I should have said something. I should have done something. I love you, Shouyou, and I can’t lose you. I’ve been too long without you as it is. Please, let me make it up to you,” Wakatoshi babbled. Shouyou stared at him, his tears stalled and he looked surprised.

            “You-you love me?” Shouyou asked. His voice was so soft, Wakatoshi had thought he’d imagined it.

            “Yes. I do. You are the one I choose, Shouyou. And I hope that I will be the one you choose.”

            Shouyou was smiling that smile. The one that lit up the world and made even the sunniest days look cloudy.

            “You can make all this up to me by taking me out on a date,” Shouyou announced.

            “Okay,” Wakatoshi agrees immediately. He adjusted his grip on Shouyou so that he carried him bridal style and started to walk away from the gym. A sudden yell from the gym gives him pause.

            “Where the hell do you think you’re going with my middle blocker! Bring him back!”

            It was the coach, yelling at him from the door. Shouyou began to laugh.

            “A date can wait until after practice. I’m still in my practice clothes and my volleyball shoes,” he said. Wakatoshi blushed at his blunder.

            “Right. I’ll be waiting for you to finish, and I’m walking you home,” he said. Wakatoshi set Shouyou down just inside the gym door.

            “Okay. But before I go back,” Shouyou began. He seemed to hesitate before he spoke again, “kiss me.”

            Wakatoshi did.


	6. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou and Wakatoshi discuss their boding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter. Sorry it took so long, the end of the semester was brutal with a research paper and take home literature final. But it's here and done.

The one year mark of their courtship came and went, so Shouyou and Wakatoshi decided to bond. But now the challenge was figuring out when. And every omega Shouyou knew had an opinion on the matter.

“Some couples are so compatible that they don’t need a heat to bond. Daichi and I were like that,” Suga had told him over Skype.

“Tsukki and I have known each other so long that we didn’t need it,” Yamaguchi said during warm-ups.

“Asahi-san and I boded while I was in heat because it was easier for us with how nervous Asahi-san is. It really helped us get going, you know,” Noya declared proudly during receive practice. Asahi, who had been taken on as Ukai’s assistant coach after graduating squawked from across the gym.

“Well, Kiyoko-san and I did outside of my heat because I wanted to remember our first time together,” Yachi said to him during lunch.

In the end the different opinions lift Shouyou no closer to a decision. It was a decision he and Wakatoshi would have to make together. I was Saturday night and with no classes or club practice the next day, they w3ere determined to make the most of their night. Wakatoshi lay on Shouyou’s bed, while the excitable ginger was sprawled atop Wakatoshi. Shouyou wriggled and hummed in pleasure as he scented Wakatoshi. He wanted to be certain that every omega that encountered Wakatoshi knew that the alpha was taken. Omegas had been throwing themselves at Wakatoshi left and right while he was at university. Wakatoshi had already spent a good hour scenting Shouyou and bringing him to orgasm from the arousal that resulted from it. Shouyou sat up with a grin, his eyes were bright with mischief.

“All done!” he declared. He straddled Wakatoshi’s waist and ground his hips back over Wakatoshi’s erections. “But I see you’re not.”

“You don’t have to,” Wakatoshi said.

“But I want to. You already got to see me cum. Now I want to see you,” Shouyou insisted. He rocked his hips slowly, leisurely. Shouyou moaned, “you feel so big, too. Can’t wait to have you fil me up.”

“Fuck, Shouyou. Don’t want to wait,” Wakatoshi said. His voice sounded rough, like he was fighting with himself. “I want to flip us over and fuck you. You’d look so good with my cum in you.”

Wakatoshi bucked his hips and watched Shouyou bounce. He could see Shouyou getting hard in his shorts. He raised his hands to rest on Shouyou’s hips just as he scooted further back and reached into Wakatoshi’s sweat pants to pull out his cock. With the top of his tongue sticking out from between his lips, Shouyou lined up their cocks and began to stroke.

“‘Toshi, oh, Wakatoshi,” Shouyou moaned. Wakatoshi sat up and wrapped a hand around their cocks. Shouyou gasped and groaned. His now free hands looped around the back of Wakatoshi’s neck. Wakatoshi pumped their cocks together, savoring the sound of Shouyou’s every gasp and moan. If the omega was this responsive to just a handjob, then Wakatoshi was really looking forward to Shouyou’s heat.

“Shouyou, cum for me. Cum for your alpha,” Wakatoshi growled into Shouyou’s ear. Shouyou dug his nails into Wakatoshi’s shoulders as he came, his back arched and he let out a long whine. Wakatoshi shuddered at the sight, his own orgasm was close. Shouyou gathered enough strength to pull away from Wakatoshi so he could drink in the sight of his alpha when he came. They sucked in deep breaths to calm down and Wakatoshi stood up, still holding Shouyou in his arms.

“Don’t wanna move,” Shouyou mumbled.

“We need to clean up before your family gets home. I’ll even sit in the bath with you,” Wakatoshi said as he walked to the bathroom.

“Fine,” Shouyou said. “But really, I can hardly wait for my next heat.”

“Neither can I,” Wakatoshi said.

Shouyou’s next heat wasn’t due for another six weeks, which gave them plenty of time to get ready. Shouyou’s mother helped him secure long-term birth control from the omega clinic the moment she heard that they were planning on bonding at Shouyou’s next heat. While she was fine with her son bonding young, she had no desire to be a grandmother just yet. But two weeks before Shouyou’s expected heat, she opened her son’s bedroom door to wake him, only to see him engulfed in a nest of blankets, pillows and clothing. Hinata-san swore loudly. She shut the door and raced downstairs to the phone. A quick call to Karasuno High ensured her son’s absence would be noted and his homework delivered.

Next, she dialed Wakatoshi’s number and was surprised when someone who wasn’t Wakatoshi answered.

“Sorry, Ushijima can’t come to phone right now,” the male voice said.

“I’m Hinata Himawari, his intended mate’s mother. Shouyou-kun is in heat and Ushijima-kun needs to get here as soon as possible,” she said. She bustled around the house as she talked, packing up enough clothes for a week-long stay at her mother’s house.

“Oh! I’m his roommate Saitou, I can get him there, I just need your address. He’s too far into his rut to make it there on his own,” Saitou said. Hinata-san game him the address and hung up. She left a back of bottled water, sports drinks, fruit and crackers next to Shouyou’s door. She was just about to take the last bag out to the car when the doorbell rang.

Saitou stood on her doorstep, struggling to support Ushijima’s larger frame. The moment she opened the door, Ushijima fought Saitou’s grip. Saitou let go and Ushijima raced into the house, no doubt he could smell Shouyou’s heat.

“Thank you, Saitou-kun. This was a bit of a surprise, Shouyou-kun is two weeks early.”

“No worries, Hinata-san. I’m just glad I got here as quickly as I did. I thought Ushijima was going to jump out of the car and start running,” Saitou said.

“Thank you again, it was very kind of you,” Hinata-san said as Saitou returned to his car. Hinata-san finished loading up the car and locked the house up to leave Shouyou and Ushijima in peace.

       

Wakatoshi tore up the stairs and nearly broke Shouyou’s bedroom door in his rush. He stripped out of his clothes and dove towards the bed. Shouyou’s fluffy red hair popped up from the nest and a hand beckoned him. Wakatoshi climbed into the large nest and was engulfed further in Shouyou’s scent. He dragged Shouyou into his arms and kissed him. Shouyou whimpered and clawed at him to get closer.

“‘Toshi, make me yours,” Shouyou whispered. Wakatoshi hushed him.

“I’m here, I’m not going anywhere,” he said quietly. Wakatoshi laid Shouyou down and spread his legs. The inside of his thighs glistened with his slick and the sight made Wakatoshi’s mouth water. He ran his hands reverently up Shouyou’s legs, the lightly tanned skin was soft and supple under his calloused fingers. Wakatoshi pushed Shouyou’s legs further apart and settled between them. Shouyou’s hard cock dripped with pre-come and Wakatoshi had to have a taste. He leaned forward and licked up from Shouyou’s entrance, over his balls and up to the head of his cock. Shouyou shivered at the contact and his eyes rolled back. Wakatoshi eagerly took into his mouth to taste more of him. The very thought of Shouyou finally bonding with him left him feeling light-headed, especially how eager Shouyou was.

Wakatoshi trailed a finger up Shouyou’s thigh and circled around Shouyou’s entrance. Slick gathered on his fingers and he slowly slipped one finger inside. Shouyou gasped and bucked his hips for more.

“More, please, more,” Shouyou begged, Wakatoshi slipped in a second finger and then a third. Shouyou squirmed on the bed and reached for Wakatoshi. The alpha pulled his fingers out and lined up his cock.

“Are you ready for my cock?” he asked. Shouyou only nodded and Wakatoshi began to press into him. He slid in easily, with hardly any resistance. Wakatoshi entwined his fingers with Shouyou’s and began to thrust slowly. He had no desire to hurt his small mate, even if his heat made everything significantly easier.

“Harder, ‘Toshi. ‘S’not enough,” Shouyou slurred. Wakatoshi grunted and thrust a little faster. Shouyou sighed, and his whole body went slack. Wakatoshi increased his pace again, the sound of sweat damp skin slapping together filled the room, along with their panting breath. Shouyou clenched around him and he came with a soft cry,

The scent of his cum filled the room and Wakatoshi pulled out long enough to flip Shouyou onto his stomach and he thrust back in. Wakatoshi leaned forward until he was laying across Shouyou’s back and he nipped at Shouyou’s shoulders.

“I’m going to knot you, and I’m going to mark you as mine. Are you ready to be mine, Shouyou?” Wakatoshi asked. Shouyou whimpered and reached for his cock to stroke to his second orgasm. Wakatoshi thrust in as deep as he could go, and felt his knot begin to inflate and catch on Shouyou’s entrance.

Just as Shouyou came a second time, Wakatoshi’s knot fully inflated and Shouyou’s sudden tightness locked them together. Wakatoshi released inside him. He lurched forward and sank his teeth into Shouyou’s shoulder right on the scent gland. Shouyou screamed in pleasure as he collapsed against the bed. The only thing holding him up was Wakatoshi’s arms. Shouyou’s body trembled from the overload. Wakatoshi was still inside him, and they would remain locked together for several more minutes.

“Wa-Wakatoshi, I love you and I’m glad you’re mine,” Shouyou finally said, once the haze of his heat cleared enough for him to speak coherently. Wakatoshi held him closer and slowly maneuvered their bodies so they were spooning on their sides.

“I love you too, Shouyou. Get some rest, this is your first heat with your mate, you need to be well-rested for the next surge,” Wakatoshi said. He ran a hand through Shouyou’s sweaty hair.

“Kind of hard to sleep with your cock shoved up my ass like that,” Shouyou said with a laugh.

“Fair point, by try to rest anyway.”

Shouyou burrowed further into the nest and closed his eyes. His first heat with his mate, which was certainly a wonder to think about. He closed his eyes and reveled in the feel of his mate pressed so close to him. It was truly, a wonderful experience.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot. But the idea just kept getting bigger and bigger. So now it's multiple chapters. Hopefully I finish it. Also Ushijima's character is surprisingly difficult for me to pin down. He was really tough to write.


End file.
